


Stop crying

by tiredaccount



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sadomasochism, Sex, Smut, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Undertale AU, im disgusting, omg im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredaccount/pseuds/tiredaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>300 hits in less than a day......... that's...... too much for this shitty fic..... Don't worry, smut will come eventually. Thank you so much for reading this and also.... I'm SO SORRY if you're reading this......</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took Frisk almost an entire week to trick Toriel and finally reach the door that would get them out of the ruins, sadly, they had to leave Flowey behind distracting Toriel. He had been so nice to them, and he didn't even waver when he got the chance to help Frisk getting out of the ruins. The only friend that Frisk knew they would get in here was probably _dead_. 

Frisk pushed the huge purple door and went out of that creepy place, breathing the cold air in relive. There was a long path covered in snow surrounded by pine trees. Once Frisk heart stopped beating so fast they closed the door and started to walk. They couldn't see anything but snow, maybe the ville Flowey warned them about was farther than they figured it would be. They hadn't been walking for too long when they could see a bridge. "Maybe that'll lead me to Snowdin" they thought.

 

**_CRACK_ **

 

 

Frisk felt like their heart stopped beating for a second. "She's here! She's following me" they thought as they started walking again. They could hear the footstep getting faster and _closer_. They started to run. "Flowey said she wouldn't dare to come into Snowdin, if I get to that bridge I'm saved!". Frisk ran untill they couldn't breath. When Frisk finally reached the bridge they tried to catch their breath by resting on one of the pillars that supported the bridge. Then they looked back to see if they were still being followed. 

There was no one.

"He was right, she went back to the ruins" they thought relieved. When they turned arround to keep walking they collided with something _or someone._ They didn't even realize they fell into the ground, they just looked at the dark monster that made them fall.

"hello sweetheart, need a little help there?" he said offering his hand to them.

Frisk accepted the help without even looking at his hand. They inmediatedly regreted it when they felt the pushpin nailing into their hand. When Frisk was finally on their feet they tried to step back but the monster wouldn't let them. Their eyes started to water because of the pain and _fear._

 This monster was a skelleton. He was a little bit taller than Frisk, he was wearing a black hoodie, a red turtleneck and black sweatpants. They couldn't stop staring at his grin. His teeth looked so sharp. One of them was golden and it shined among the others. Scared, Frisk tried to pull their hand out of the handshake, but the skelleton squeezed even more, nailing the pushpin deeper in their hand.

"Please... let go..." Frisk said almost crying as they tried to get rid of the handshake by putting their other hand hesitantly onto the skelleton's.

 "heh" the skelleton giggled as he let go of Frisk and quikly put his hand in his pocket. He seemed displeased by Frisk attempt to escape."can't even take a prank without weeping, sweetheart?" 

Frisk remained silent.

"name's sans" he said aboiding Frisk's eyes "i guess you're new here?"

Frisk nodded as they caressed their hurt hand. It wasn't bleeding as much as they thought.

"i can show you arround if you want" he said looking at them with one eye socket closed.

Frisk knew they couln't trust this  _Sans_ , but it didn't seem as they had a choice. Sans eye was starting to turn red every second they didn't answer him. Frisk sighted and nodded.

"good kid" Sans said as his smile got wider. Frisk realized he was offering his hand again and Frisk just glared back at him. "heh, i just thought i could fool you twice, was i expecting too much?" he said laughing.

Frisk followed him silent until they reached a strange lamp standind in the middle of the snow.

Sans stopped. "oh, hey... i forgot to tell you something..."

Frisk was curious and scared "he's going to kill me, isn't he?" they thought as they tried to figure out what his facial expression meant.

"you see, my brother, he's a  ** _human-hunting FANATIC_** " 

Frisk swallowed.

"and i think i can see him coming over here _right now"_  

Frisk started to sweat as Sans smile grew wider. They were so desperate they just looked at Sans expecting him to help them. "Please" They said reaching his sleeve.

"Heh" he closed his eyes "just go hide behind that lamp, sweetheart. i've got your back".

Frisk hurried behing the lamp as Sans said. They could hear someone getting closer but they didn't dare to take a look.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE CHECKING ON THE DOOR? I THOUGHT THE OLD LADY TOLD YOU A HUMAN WOULD COME OUT OF IT EVETUALLY AND I FIND YOU SKIVING OFF WORK "

"Sans knew I would come all along?!" Frisk thought. They couldn't stop trembling. "Then he knows I'm a human...?" Flowey warned them that monster were desperate to get their hands into a human soul, though he didn't explain why.

"you know she did, boss, and she was right" Frisk froze "you see..." Sans started to point to the lamp with his hand and just by moving one finger Frisk was dragged before his brother's feet, facing the cold snow. "i caught this little thing wandering arround so _helpless_ like they were asking to be captured" Sans said with a malicious grin.

Frisk lifted their head to face the monster infront of them. He was so tall that Frisk neck would hurt if they had to stare at him from the ground for too long. He was dressed in a black armour and a red bandanna, just like his gloves and his pointy boots. His face was _terrifying._ He was glaring at Frisk with his red eyes frowning.

Frisk was shaking like a leaf, then he started to laugh out load.

" _THIS_? THIS LITTLE THING CAN'T BE A HUMAN" Papyrus said looking at his brother.

"b-but boss, she assured me they were a human; short, brown hair, yelow sking, i'm tellin you! this is the human she warned me about!" Sans explained. His skull started to sweat.

"SURE, WHATEVER YOU SAY" Papyrus said glaring back at Frisk "NEXT TIME I FIND YOU SKIVING OFF WORK FOR _NOTHING_ I'LL KILL YOU" Papyrus said as he turned arround and attempted to leave.

"w-wait, boss! i can prove it!!" Sans yelled desperate. Papyrus stopped. "look!" Sans said pointing at Frisk.

Frisk didn't know what he meant when they saw their red soul floating. "When did he take my soul out of me?!" Frisk thought terrified. Then they heard the other skelleton getting closer.

"see? i told you! its soul is upside down! _it is a human_ " Sans said relieved that _that_ worked out. He looked like he himself was starting to doubt if Frisk was a human.

" _ **HUMAN**_ "

Frisk turned to see the skelleton.

" ** _I"_**

A sharp bone nailed between their legs. Frisk stood up.

" _ **THE GREAT "**_

Another bone. This time closer to Frisk's foot.

 ** _"AND TERRIBLE_** _**PAPYRUS...**_ "

 

 

The last thing Frisk remembered before passing out were Papyrus glowing eyes and his last words:

 

_**"YOUR SOUL IS MINE"** _

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 hits in less than a day......... that's...... too much for this shitty fic..... Don't worry, smut will come eventually. Thank you so much for reading this and also.... I'm SO SORRY if you're reading this......

They woke up by a huge snowball hitting their face. Sans was standing in front of Frisk, looking down at them.

"you don't expect me to carry you all the way, do you? stand up, sweetheart" he said smiling at them.

Frisk was still dizzy, they didn't even know where they were. "I... fainted?" Frisk asked him, still lying in the cold snow.

"i thought you had a heart attact" he said laughing and lifting Frisk by pulling one of their arms "i expected you humans to be a little bit tougher".

"What happened? Where's your brother?" Frisk asked terryfied looking arround them.

"don't worry about him right now" Sans said putting his harm arround their shoulders "i'll take you to snowdin as i said, ok?" 

"How do I know I can trust you after that?!" they said pointing the broken lamp.

"then just don't" he said drawing them nearer "just do as i say, sweetheart. we don't want all snowdin to know there's a human wandering arround _all by themselves_ , right?"

 And once again, Frisk had no choice. They just started walking with Sans, who wouldn't let them go with his harm arround their shoulders. Frisk tryied not to look intimidated and just focused on anything but Sans. He started to leed them left and right without reason, "what is he doing?" they thought looking at him.

Sans noticed and giggled "you don't wanna step on one of those do you?" Frisk didn't understand what he was saying until they saw the path they just passed was full of booby traps. They couldn't believe they hadn't noticed before. "see? you _need me._ Stay close to _us_ if you want to be safe".

Frisk nodded. As if they had a choice. They walked until Frisk could see a sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin".

"you hungry, sweetheart?" Sans asked. Frisk didn't know if he would feed them something poisoned, but they'd have to accept whatever he was going to offer them, so they just nodded again. "you're not very chatty, are you?"

Frisk aboided his gaze. He clucked.

"let me take you to grillby's, i'm sure you'll like it" he said leading them to a near tavern.

They were surprised of how warm it was in there. It was full of monsters but none of them seemed to be interested in them. "Thank god" they thought, they didn't need another monster behind their soul. Sans sat on a small table for two, Frisk sat in front of him. A purple monster that looked like a flame aproached them. Sans was already smiling at him.

"What do you want today, you pile of trash?" the bartender asked Sans.

"you know, the usuall, and some french fries for my friend" he said pointing at Frisk vaguely.

"Whatever" he said writing it down in a little notebook "and don't forget to pay _your tab_ " he added before leaving.

"don't let him fool you, kid, he loves it when i come here" Sans said laughing "he's just mad because i own him some money"

Frisk studied the place curiously. It was full of all kind of monsters, and they all looked so happy (and drunk) that they started to think Flowey was exaggerating when he told them about the people in Snowdin. Grillby placed a burguer and a plate of french fries in front of Sans and Frisk. When they attempted to say thank you hey had already left. Frisk took the bottle of ketchup of the table, Sans took the mustard one.

"so" Sans said pouring mustard on his burguer. Frisk did the same with the ketchup "how did you get to the underground, sweetheart? it has been ages since a... thing like you came here" he said with a grin.

Frisk froze as they tried to eat one of the fries "is he trying to tease me? anyone could hear our conversation" they thought.

"I just fell. I wasn't paying attention" they simply said.

"heh, i guess you regret that now, don't you?" he said before taking a bite of his burguer.

Frisk just looked at their feet "of course I do" they murmured.

"finish your fries, sweetheart. it'll be dark soon" he said taking another bite.

Frisk started to eat and found that the fries were actually pretty good, but they weren't as good as Toriel pies. She might be evil, but her cooking skills were excellent. Sans finished before they did and they had to hurry eating their fries.

"you done, sweetheart?" Sans asked bored. Frisk nodded cleaning their mouth with their sleeve. "then we shoul keep going" Sans motioned Grillby to add it to his tab.

"Oh, come on Sans!" the bartender yelled as Sans lead them out of the tavern. Just in front of it there were two monster dogs dressed in huge armors, chopping something with their axes. They looked closely. It wasn't something, it was _someone._ They felt sick to their stomach.

"Oh, hey Sans" one of them greeted. "Heading home already?" she asked.

"got things to do" he said drawing his arm arround Frisk shoulders. "who's that?" he said pointing at the dead monster with a look.

"Just some bastard, he thought he could talk about my wife behind our backs" the other monster said cleaning his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand "isn't it right, darling?" he said as they both started to kiss. Frisk was feeling really sick now.

"heh, serves him right" Sans said turning arround "gotta go, have fun dealing with that" he said pushing Frisk to start walking.

"Will do" she said raising her axe.

Frisk started to believe Flowey didn't exaggerate at all. No one in Snowdin seemed like they wanted to stop the two dogs, they seemed like _they were used to it_. They tried to pull themselves together and walk to the place Sans was taking them now. He leaded them to a house with two mailboxes outside.

"welcome to my humble home" he said with a grin "come in"  he said stepping ahead Frisk and opening the door. 

Frisk hesitated.

" _i wasn't asking_. get your ass in here"

Frisk nodded and followed him.

 

 

**"FINALLY".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut. To be honest I have no idea of what I'm doing rn.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? I TOLD YOU TO BRING THEM HERE INMEDIATELY" Papyrus said with his arms crossed staring down at his brother.

"i thought you would preffer a late well feed human than a puntual hungry human" he said shrugging his shoulders and smilling.

"YES, BUT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS. I EVEN HAD TIME TO GO TO WATERFALLS AND COME BACK HERE" he yelled at Sans.

Sans skull started to sweat "sorry boss, it won't happen again" he said pushing Frisk close to Papyrus.

"OF COURSE IT WON'T..." he said looking at Sans with his eyes turning red. Then he looked at Frisk who seemed to have forgotten how to walk since their feet were being rubbed against the floor as Sans pushed them.

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Papyrus said lifting Frisk by their sweater and throwing them into the couch. Frisk tried to sit up as fast as they could.

"you know what, i'll leave you two to it" Sans said stretching his arms and walking to the stairs "call me if you need me sweetheart" he said winking at Frisk.

" _IT_ WON'T" Papyrus said standing in front of Frisk with his arms crossed. 

"I-it?" they thought startled "I am not a thing!" they thought, incensed. But of course they wouldn't say that out loud. They didn't notice their legs were trembling until they saw Papyrus staring at them, so they tried to hide it by holding their knees with their hands. They couldn't even look at him.

"SCARED, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked with a smirk. 

Frisk shook their head four times.

"WAIT HERE" Papyrus said walking to the door "I HAVE TO SPEAK TO SOMEONE IN HOTLAND FOR ADVICE ABOUT HOW TO CHECK ON YOUR SOUL". Frisk nodded, still not looking at him as he picked up his scarf. "YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN I COME BACK" he glared at them before leaving.

Frisk was finally left alone. Scared, they tried to relax in the couch, since they didn't know how long it would take him so they just tried to take a little nap. They really needed it.

And then they fell asleep. 

 

 

* * *

 

Papyrus threw them on his bed and sat at the bottom of it. "TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF" he said taking off his boots. Frisk obeyed as fast as they could, even if they didn't know what it was for it would be better not to piss Papyrus, but they started to doubt when it came to unbutton their pants "ALL OF THEM" he ordered unbuttoning their pants himself and throwing it on the floor. Then he started to get closer to Frisk's face with a predatory gaze. "THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO DO THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T ENJOY MYSELF" he said with a grin holding Frisk's chin high to make their neck easier to reach. Then he started to lick it, which made Frisk freeze in their place.

"W-what are you doing?!" Frisk asked without daring to move. This might be the first time they actually talked to Papyrus despite their surprised 'what?!' when Papyrus picked them up of the couch.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE, I'M CHEKING HOW POWERFUL YOUR SOUL IS" he answered reaching for Frisk's ear and biting it, making Frisk jump.

"B-but I thought you had to fight me to do that" they said trembling.

Papyrus stopped and looked at them for a moment, then he started laughing out loud "YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT YOU?! NYEH HEH HEH! YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE THE FIRST ATTACK!" he said looking at Frisk, expecting their answer.

Frisk's face started to turn red, they looked down trying to hide their shame and shook their head.

"I THOUGHT SO" he said as he approached Frisk again "BESIDES..." he before biting Frisk's shoulder "YOU MIGHT _EVEN ENJOY_ _THIS WAY_ BETTER"

Frisk swallowed and nodded. 

"JUST DO AS I COMAND AND STAY STILL" he said pushing Frisk to lay on their back.

Frisk didn't move a muscle while Papyrus left hickeys all over their body. They tried to make no sound, but they couldn't help it but moan when Papyrus started to bite and lick their nipples. Frisk held their knees together trying to create some friction to help themself a little bit. They had never done or felt anything like this before.

Papyrus noticed and threw a mischievous look at them as he kept going further. Frisk tried to focuss in the ceiling as Papyrus started to unzip his own trousers. They didn't even dare to look down at him when Papyrus opened their legs. He was taking his gloves off.

"IT SEEMS YOU ARE HAVING SOME FUN TOO" Papyrus said inserting two finguers inside of Frisk.

Frisk tried to to stop moaning by covering their mouth and Papyrus grinned at them.

"I GUESS YOU MUST BE READY THEN" he said drawing his dick into Frisk's fanny and pushing roughly.

Frisk started to cry outloud. They weren't expecting it to hurt that much, it felt _so big._ They looked down at Papyrus and he seemed to really be enjoing himself. He lifted one of Frisk's legs and started to push deeper and faster. Frisk felt like they couldn't take it any second and tried to push him aways with their hands, but Papyrus immediately slapped them in the face and they laid back in the bed again, caressing their hurt cheek, trembling. Their eyes started to water and they tried to hold their sobs back by hidding their face with a pillow, but Papyrus stopped them.

"I SAID YOU MIGHT ENJOY YOURSELF, NOT THAT YOU HAD TO" Papyrus said pulling their leg closer and pushing deeper into them. Frisk shared a tear and bit their cheeks, they didn't want him to hear them cry. But then he started to push slower and slower, until Frisk found that it wasn't _that_ painful, and eventually got used to it.

They even moaned without noticing it. And Papyrus was suddenly in front of their face, holding their jaw open and introducing his tongue in Frisk's mouth. 

Frisk remembered that this kind of thing was called 'french kiss', but how could that be a kiss if the other one didn't even have lips. Papyrus tongue was too big compared to Frisk's, they found the teeth hitting was too weird, but the feel of his tongue arround theirs was _really pleasant._ Not to mention what was happening between their legs, the slow friction was starting to feel more and more pleasing. Everytime Papyrus pushed they felt like they were going to explode. Papyrus growled as he broke the kiss and he started to push _harder_ and _faster_. 

Frisk started to moan uncontrollably as Papyrus let go his leg and lifted their hips using both hands to move them, moving himself at the same time. Frisk felt his fingertips nailing into their sking, but even if it hurt they just kept moaning. 

Papyrus grinned and bit into Frisk's neck, Frisk gasped and he kept bitting harshly until he started to taste their blood. Then he started to play with Frisks nipples as he licked their neck and kept pushing Frisk's hips closer to him with one hand. They were both very close. He started to push faster and faster until he couldn't resist lifting one of Frisk's legs again to push deeper. He drew his other hand arround Frisk's throat, slightly chocking them as he felt them coming around his cock. Riding their orgasm, he kept chocking them and thrusting into them a few more times until he came inside of them, breathing through his nose, and then he let go of their throat. He laid on them, still thrusting and biting their poor neck until he finally pulled out.

Frisk felt both relief and exhaustion as they tried to catch their breath. Then Papyrus kicked them out of bed. Frisk wasn't expecting that and landed on their knees and elbows. Papyrus seemed really angry.

"PICK UP YOUR THINGS AND GO SLEEP IN THE COUCH" he yelled at Frisk, who did as he said and almost fell on their way. They couldn't find their pants and started to frick out, they didn0t want Papyrus to hit them again.

Papyrus sighted and helped them finding it. Papyrus found them under his bed. "HERE" he said handing it to them aboiding their glance pissed.

"Is m-my soul too weak?" Frisk asked scared taking their pants.

"WAY TOO WEAK. NOW GET OUT OF HERE" he said pointing at the door, and so did Frisk.

After they closed the door they just stood there, in the middled of the corridor, naked holding their clothes close to their chest.

 

 

 

 _"Well, that was really something"_ they thought _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk didn't dare to look down or I don't have the guts to describe a skelleton's magic dick? WHO KNOWS.  
> THO YOU PEOPLE CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION, RIGHT?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long but I've been having trouble with my Internet connection (I had to rewrite this chapter twice...). I'll try to update the next one as soon as posible.

Frisk woke up in the couch. Again. They'd been sleeping there for two days ever since the last 'encounter' they had with Papyrus. They didn't know what time it was, but it seemed they were all alone in the house, wich was very odd at any time. "Maybe I should explore the house now that I have the chance" they thought.

They went upstairs and tried to open Sans door, but it was locked. Then they headed to Papyrus' room, but they didn't even dare to touch the door knob, they didn't want to know what he would do to them if he found out. Frisk was pretty disapointed at their own recreancy, they just headed downstairs when they heard their belly  _groan_ , so they went straight to the kitchen. They had never actually wandered arround the kitchen since they only ate at Grillby's, but it seems Sans had forgotten about them today.

"Hello?" Frisk asked insecure before coming into the kitchen just to make sure Papyrus wans't there, though if he was he would just ignore them as he's been doing all these days. They headed to the fridge, hoping they would find something to eat, but there were only bottles of mustard and cans of tomato sauce.

"Maybe there's something I can eat in the pantry?" Frisk muttered looking at where it was located; too tall for them to reach. They graved a chair from the living room and brought it to the kitchen to use it to climb into the countertop. Once they were there they had to step on their tiptoes to open the door of the pantry. They thought they would find cereals or jelly but there were only boxes with all kind of pasta. They sighed and graved a box of spaghetti. 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND ANY KNIVES THERE"

Frisk slowly turned arround to find Papyrus looking down at them. They were almost face to face and Frisk literaly jumped of fear and accidently hit their head with the pantry's open door.

"Auch..." they lamented bending down, caressing their head, and holdind the box with their other hand against their chest.

"JUST GIVE ME THAT" Papyrus said taking the box away from them and studing it, "WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU WANT TO DO WITH THIS?" he asked.

"I just wanted something to eat" they said looking at Papyrus, hoping he would believe them.

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING IN ALL DAY?" Papyrus questioned.

Frisk just shook their head.

"I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST THAT LAZY BONE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU" he said lifting Frisk by the back of their sweater and placing them in the floor "TAKE THE CHAIR BACK TO THE LIVING ROOM, I'LL PREPARE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT".

Frisk nodded and did so. Then they just went back to the kitchen to see what he was doing; he was setting a pot full of water into the burner. The water started to boil and he added salt and the pasta. He didn't seem to have noticed Frisk was there until he turned arround to the other pantry to take a plate.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he asked startled "DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO BUT SPY ME?".

Frisk didn't know what to say. It's not like they _had something to do_ in the house, nor the Underground.

Papyrus sighed "GO SIT BY THE TABLE AND WAIT THERE, I'LL BRING YOU YOUR FOOD WHEN IT'S READY" he said pushing them aside to grab a plate.

Frisk nodded and sat in the table backwards to the kitchen. They played with their thumbs for a few minutes until they heard Papyrus footsteps.

"HERE" Papyrus said placing a dish full of spaghetti and a fork in front of them "EAT IT, I'LL BE BACK IN A SECOND" he said walking outside the house, not sparing a glance on them.

Frisk sighed relieved and started eating fiercely. They hadn't had anything since the day before and it was already mid afternoon for the light that was coming from the window. The spaghettis were pretty good, even if they were just pasta and tomate sauce, they rather eat that everyday than french fries and burguers.

Papyrus came back in the house before they had finished the dish. "That was fast" they thought with the fork still in their mouth.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WEARING THOSE CLOTHES?" Papyrus asked looking at them from the door.

Frisk swallowed and looked at their clothes "Ever... since I came to Snowdin" they said remembering they had the opportunity to change at the ruins. Toriel had a lot of clothes that fitted them and she insisted in them wearing a _green sweater_ , but Frisk got his purple one back before leaving.

"TAKE THESE" said Papyrus placing three shirts, two pairs of trousers, and some underwear perfectly folded on the table "FINISH YOUR FOOD. I WANT YOU TO TAKE A BATH, AND GIVE ME THOSE CLOTHES".

Frisk smilled and finished their food as fast as they could. They couldn't believe they were going to take a _real bath_. They hadn't had any since they left the ruins, but they had the chance to wash themselves a little bit at Grillby's bathroom, which was the only bathroom they'd found in Snowdin. 

They stood up and took the clothes Papyrus offered them. "Where's the bathroom?" they asked compliant looking at Papyrus.

"GO TO MY ROOM'S, AND GIVE ME YOUR OLD CLOTHES WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED" he said sitting in the couch and  turning on the TV.

Frisk ran upstairs and came into the room. Papyrus' room was really neat and simple; a bed, a bedside table, a tall shelf full of books, a wardrope, and a desk with a single notebook on it. The bathroom's door was between the wardrope and the window.

They came in and stared at the large bathtub, "well, Papyrus is really tall, so he needs a large bathtub" they thought placing their new clothes in the nearby cupboard. They decided to use the toilet first, now that they had the chance. Then they undressed themselves and got into the bathtube opening the tap. They sat down in the tub and took a bar of soap from the soap holder while they waited for the tub to be full.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CASTOFFS HUMAN?" Papyrus asked from behind the bathtub, which made Frisk squeeze the soap so hard because of the fear that it just jumped off their hands, hitting Papyrus' skull.

"What?" Frisk asked trying not to laugh, but scared to death of his glare at the same time "of all things it could have hit it had to hit Papyrus skull, he's going to kill me!" they thought.

" _YOUR. DIRTY. CLOTHES_ " Papyrus said turning red.

Frisk just pointed at them. Papyrus took them and left slamming the door. Frisk waited a few minutes silent to see if he would come back, he looked _so pissed_ they were scared he wouldn't let them finish their bath. When they were certain he wasn't coming back, they closed the tab and laid in the tub, trying to calm their nerves.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk took a white towel from the heater and once they were dry they put on the clothes Papyrus gave to them before. They chose a red t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black trousers, not very different than their old ones. They made sure everything in the bathroom was back in their place and fixed their wet hair looking at their reflection in the mirror, but the top of their head was the only thing they reached to see.

They were so happy to feel all cleaned up again, they went out of the bathroom with a smile.

"YOU TOOK YOUR TIME" Papyrus said with a bored look with one eye closed. He was sitting by his desk, holding their head with one hand and leaving his other arm hanging arround the chair. "WHY DID YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON?" he asked.

"I thought I was supposed to...?" Frisk said confused. Maybe they didn't pick the right ones?.

"NOT RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO CHECK ON YOUR SOUL" he said getting up and standing in front of them "TAKE THEM OFF".

 Frisk nodded scared and did so while Papyrus looked down at them, like if he was _studing_ them. When they were done Papyrus just pointed at the bed. Frisk laid on the bed like the last time they were there, trembling. They weren't expecting _this_ to happen today.

Papyrus took his gloves off and climbed on the bed placing both hands alongside Frisk's head, looking down at them with a strange glare. 

Frisk shivered.

 

"GIVE ME A KISS".


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk opened their eyes surprise. "He wants me to kiss him?" they thought looking down at Papyrus _mouth_. He didn't have lips though, but it was a very simple request of him so they didn't hesitate.

Frisk leaned to reach his face and they just gave him an inocent kiss on his teeth.

Papyrus blinked. 

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he said holding back a grin.

Frisk looked at him confused and Papyrus started laughing out loud. They couldn't hide their embarrassment and their face turned red.

They jumped when Papyrus started a deep kiss, holding their jaw and lifting their hands above their head, holding them down. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed Papyrus, of course, but he seemed to be in a _good mood_ today. And he _wouln't stop_ kissing them. 

He started sploring Frisk's mouth and then played with their tongue. His tongue was so big compared to Frisk's that he literally tryed to wrap Frisk's tongue, but he noticed Frisk was trying to get their hands free.

"WHAT IS IT?" Papyrus asked breaking the kiss.

"I-I couldn't breathe" Frisk said catching air.

"OF COURSE YOU COULD, DON'T YOU HAVE A NOSE?" Papyrus said looking down at Frisk.

"Yeah, but-" Frisk said before gasping as Papyrus bit their neck.

"DON'T SPEAK" Papyrus wishpered close to Frisk's ear, returning to their neck again, now licking it. Just like their last time.

He kept biting Frisk's neck, getting rougher and rougher with every bite. Frisk tried to hold their moans back, but Papyrus was still holding their hands. 

Papyrus grinned, "TURN AROUND" he said releasing them.

Frisk blinked and before they realized Papyrus had flipped them himself. He bit their left shoulder and Frisk had to bury their face in the pillow to hide their shrike.

"ARE YOU READY YET?" he wishpered close to their ear and Frisk shivered.

They slightly shook their head, not facing him.

"NO?" he asked shoving two fingers inside of Frisk's mouth, playing with their tongue "OR YOU JUST WANT ME TO KEEP BITING YOU?" he said bitting the back of their neck.

Frisk moaned with Papyrus' fingers still in their mouth, when they felt him lifting their waist, making them support on their knees.

Papyrus drew his fingers out of Frisk's mouth and stuck them in their fanny and started moving them. Hearing Frisk gasp drew a smile on his face. He kept moving his fingers slowly as he introduced a third finger, studing Frisk's reactions.

Frisk groaned against the pillow and whimpered when he put his fingers out. 

Papyrus pulled their hairbringing their head close to his chest, making them cry solfly "I HOPE THIS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU _HAPPY_ THIS TIME".

Frisk moaned out loud when Papyrus shoved his dick inside them. 

Papyrus let their hair go and pushed their head down "DON'T BE SO LOUD" he demanded as he started thrusting.

Frisk tried to hide their moans with the pillow. He started thrusting slowly, and Frisk got accostumed very soon, but they really needed more and Papyrus wasn't even bitting them. They turned their head to see Papyrus and he was looking down at them _smirking_. "He's just teasing me?" they thought hiding their face back into the pillow.

Papyrus started laughing "DO YOU PREFER ME TO FUCK YOU LIKE THIS BETTER THAN THE LAST TIME? OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GET CARRIED AWAY?" Papyrus asked leanning close to Frisk's nape.

Frisk shivered but didn't answer. They really needed _something else_.

Papyrus sighed through his nose "WELL THEN, HOPE YOU DON'T MIND I CHOOSE IT MYSELF" he added before pulling their hair, lifting them to his chest and Frisk couldn't cover their mouth before moaning out loud. Papyrus looked down at them with a grin and they covered their entire face  with their hands.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN, YOU CAN _'SPEAK'_ IF YOU DON'T GET TOO OVERAEALOUS" he said graving their breasts to hold them close to him as he started thrusting faster.

Frisk moaned softly holding the back of Papyrus' neck and moving their hips too. 

Papyrus smiled and kept thrusting while he played with their nipples, hearing to Frisk's moan with every thrust. He felt he was close. He bit Frisk's neck and graved their hips making them move faster.

Frisk got the hint and tried to keep that speed themself. Papyrus let their hips go and drew his arm around their waist, now biting their shoulder.

Papyrus felt Frisk was close and started to strangle them with his free hand. Frisk gave a little whimper as they started to come. Papyrus snarled and pushed them back down and thrusting roughly.

Frisk vision started to feel dizzy and their vision went blank, only hearing Papyrus breathing through his nasal bone.

* * *

 

"HUMAN, WAKE UP"

Frisk jumped. "I fell asleep?!" they asked themself looking at the bed they were in. Papyrus was standing with his harms closed.

"I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU WOULD FAINT" he said with a smirk "TOO MUCH PLEASURE FOR YOU TO HANDLE?"

Frisk covered their face with their hands. He _wasn't wrong_ after all? 

"C'MON, PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES AND LEAVE" 

Frisk hurried off the bed and picked their clothes.

"C-can I use the bathroom again before leaving?" Frisk asked putting on their  shirt.

"WHATEVER, BUT AFTER THAT GET OUT OF HERE" he said sitting on his bed, starting to take off his armor.

Frisk hurried into the bathroom. "So... Is my soul stronger?" they asked with their head poking out of the door.

"HUH?" Papyrus was completely taken off guard "YOUR SOUL, YOU SAY? YES, YES IT IS"

Frisk smiled unconsciously.

"WHY DO YOU SMILE? YOU KNOW THAT MEANS YOUR LIFE IS GOING TO END SOON, RIGHT?" he asked with a sarcastic smile.

Frisk's smile banished and Papyrus stopped looking at them, returning to his armour. They closed the door and sat on the floor for a moment.

"Of course I know that" they murmured "it's not like I have anything else to do with my life anyways"

They finished cleaning themself and got out of the bathroom, heading to the door not looking at Papyrus. He didn't look at them either.

Frisk lied down in ~~their~~  the couch. It was still nighttime, so they could try getting some sleep, but a light was bothering them. 

"Sans, is that you?" Frisk asked heading to the kitchen. Sans was sleeping in the floor by the fridge, which was still open. He smelled of alcohol.

Frisk sighed and lend them a cushion and on of their blankets.

"Good night" Frisk said before closing the fridge, leaving them both in the dark kitchen.

Frisk went back to the couch and covered themself. They fell asleep listening to Sans' snoring. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. It's been a bussy month but... here it is, hope you guys enjoy it. Btw, there's a lot of blood and non-con in this chapter so please be careful if you're not into it!!

Frisk hadn't seen Sans in all day, nor the day before. Papyrus hadn't come back home from work yet, but they knew he would be mad at Sans when he came back.

They heard _someone_ trying to insert the key in the lock, but it took them about 5 minutes to make it.

It was Sans.

"hello sweteheart, howr you doin" he said sitting in the couch. He smelled of alcohol again.

"Are you drunk?" 

"it doesnt matter sweteheart. lookk, we need to haev a lil talk you and i" he said graving Frisk's wrist.

"What is it?" Frisk asked. They were starting to worry.

Sans grinned letting Frisk's wrist go. "you see, you know i know the old lady from -hic- the door" he grabbed Frisk's shoukders "dont youu?"

Frisk nodded.

"do you wanna know what seh told me abuot you?" he said pinching Frisk's cheek.

"Could you just get straight to the point? You are scaring me, Sans" Frisk said tossing his hand.

Sans giggled "she said- she said" he started roaring with laugher, covering his face with his hands.

"Sans! you're drunk, go sleep to your room and leave me alone" Frisk shouted tired.

Then Sans shut up and looked at Frisk with one hand still covering half of his smile.

"she dared me to kill 'the human' but she wouldn't tell me why, so i told her i wouldn't do it." He relaxed in the couch as he spoke "she got so mad at first but then she was so _sooo_ desperate, she told me the real reason" his smile got wider under his hand "she just didn't want anyone else to touch _'her child'_ isn- isn't that _sweet??_ " he said laughing.

Frisk shook their head startled. 

"oh wow, you scared _sweetheart_? don't worry, i aint gonna kill you because some old lady told me to" he said caressing Frisk's cheek with his hand, and Frisk relaxed. "in fact that's the reason why i'm not killing you" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Frisk frowned.

"heh, i don't do anything for free, and less if that thing's gonna make someone happy"

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked concerned.

"what i mean is: if that lady hadn't dared me to kill you for _her own interest..._ " his face immediatley changed, the dots in his eye sockets disappeared.

 

**"you'd be dead where you stand"**

 

"What?" Frisk's eyes started to water unwittingly "I don't understand" 

"heyyy, but shouldn't you be happy? at least _someone_ cares about you!" he said shaking Frisk's shoulders "yayyy"

Frisk pushed him "leave me alone you freak!" they got up, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.

"are you trying to run away from me in my own home? ohoho you wanna have a good time, sweetheart?" he asked getting off the couch.

Frisk was shocked. Sans had never been _like this_  to them. 

"But I didn't do anything!" they said stepping back.

"i don't care, do you wanna have a good time or not?" he asked stepping closer with a menacing look.

Frisk was so jittery they didn't know what to do. They heard heavy steps getting close to the front door.

The door bursted open. 

Sans didn't seem to be bothered by Papyrus' presence until he saw his face.

"OH SHIT-" Sans yelled before _desappearing_ in front of Frisk's eyes. They didn't know he could do that.

Still, Frisk was so relieved he'd left. They felt like they could hug Papyrus for saving them, but he hadn't move yet.

"Papyrus?" Frisk asked looking at him. His armour was dented and his clothes were covered in blood "is everyting alright?" Frisk asked getting closer and then they saw his face; there was a huge crack in is left eye socket, dropping blood into the floor.

" **GO UPSTAIRS** "

 

* * *

 

 

 Frisk was trembling under Papyrus. They were struggling unzipping their pants and Papyrus got so upset he just broke their new shirt and pants as if they were just paper.

They had never seen Papyrus like this; his eye dots were completely red and his left eye socket was still bleeding. The blood was running to his cheek bone and dropping onto Frisk. They couldn't stop trembling and sweating, trying not to make a sound that could irritate him.

He drew his left hand arround Frisk neck (as usual). Only then, Frisk realized he was trying to stick his dick in them already.

"W-wait, I'm not ready yet" Frisk begged reaching his hand in their neck, but they were inmediately punched in the face by Papyrus right fist. Frisk whimpered touching their left cheekbone, Papyrus' knuckles had cut it open, but at least it wasn't bleeding too much. 

Papyrus just stuck it in right after punching them. Frisk gasped and their eyes started to water.

Each time he thrusted it felt like they were being stabbed, and with every thrust Papyrus' blood would drop on their face. Frisk tried not to cry by covering their mouth with their hands.

They couldn't look at him straight in the eye. Papyrus' eyes had gone completely blank, like a dark void that could absorb them anytime. Everytime they looked at his facethey felt like they were facing death itself. 

Frisk couldn't take the pressure anymore and started to cry out loud. Their cries were so desperate and loud they thought someone might hear them outside the house, but _who_ would help them in this hell? They felt so stupid and lonely.

 " **HEY, CUT IT OUT. JUST BE QUIET**. BESIDES, WHY WOULD YOU CR-?" He yelled before realizing Frisk fanny was bleeding and the blood got onto him and the bed "OH CRAP!" he said pulling out. Sudenly his white eye dots were back in his eye sockets. He started cleaning himself rapidly with a sheet, and then pressing it between Frisk's legs, but they wouldn't stop crying.

 "I SAID CUT IT OUT" Papyrus repeated in a much softer voice, trying to take Frisk's hands off their face. Frisk let him but they wouldn't stop crying. Papyrus just covers them with the sheet and lifts them with one hand behind their back and the other under their knees and takes them to the bathroom. He didn't seem to know what he was doing.

"Wait here" he said placing them in the empty bathtub. Frisk kept sobbing and rubbing their eyes alone in the bathroom feeling miserable. Sans had shown that he dispised them and Papyrus wouldn't stop raping them until he killed them. They just wanted it to happen already if this is what their life was going to be like.

Papyrus came back to the bathroom without his armour, whearing just a sleeveless shirt and his regular trousers without his belt, with a bucket and a towel. He took the sheet and put it in a basket, then he opened the tap and wet the towel he brought. He added some shower gel and started rubbing Frisk's face with it.

They had almost forgotten their face was still covered in Papyrus' blood. They looked at their red hands, wondering for a minute if he was ok, still aboiding eye contact.

Papyrus poured the bucket full of warm water on them and now they were completely wet, and Papyrus opened the tap to fill the bathtub and left again. 

Just when the water was starting to reach Frisk's chin, Papyrus came back and closed the tap. He looked at Frisk and took something out of his pocket. Frisk tried to turn their face away from him but he hold their chin and placed a small adhesive bandage on their hurt cheek. He even made sure it was properly glued passing his finger over it. Frisk hid their face between their knees when he let them go.

They heard Papyrus taking his clothes off and gettin into the bathtub behind them. It was the first time Papyrus had been naked in front of them. Frisk raised their head to look back at him. His neck was resting in the edge of the bathtub, keeping his chin high and his harms extended on the edge with his hands holding the bathtub. He noticed that Frisk was watching him and faced them, making Frisk jump and adopt their previous position. 

 

"I'M SORRY" 

Frisk raised their head a bit to hear him better.

"I GOT MAD AT SOMEONE ELSE AND I MADE YOU PAY FOR HER" he said rubbing his skull "I'M SORRY" 

He seemed to be expecting an answer, but Frisk didn't want to talk to him.

"I..." he cleared his throat "I SUGGESTED TO MY COLEAGUE, UNDYNE, THAT I MIGHT NOT AGREE WITH KING'S ASGORE POLICY"

Papyrus then realized Frisk might not understand what he was talking about, but he kept talking.

"YOU SEE, ASGORE WANTS TO COLECT 7 HUMAN SOULS. HE HAS BEEN COLECTING THEM SINCE BEFORE I WAS BORN. A MONSTER WITH ONE HUMAN SOUL CAN HAVE A MONSTROUS POWER, HE COULD HAVE FREED US AGES AGO... BUT INSTEAD HE WANTED 7 HUMAN SOULS. A POWER THAT COULD MAKE HIM A GOD" Papyrus sarcasticaly giggled "WHY WOULD HE WANT TO FREE US WITH SUCH A POWER? HE COULD JUST DESTROY OUR WORLD AND TAKE ALL THE HUMAN WORLD FOR HIMSELF. WE ARE ALREADY ROTTING DOWN HERE ANYWAYS... HE EVEN GAVE ME A ROYAL GUARD POSITION JUST TO KEEP ME QUIET... NO ONE EVER REALIZES WE DON'T HAVE AN ARMY OR TRAINED MONSTERS TO BATTLE BECAUSE HE ISN'T GOING TO FREE US. I'LL KILL US, I KNOW IT. BUT NO ONE EVER THINKS HERE, THEY JUST ADORE HIM AND CLAIM HIM AS OUR SAVIOR WHEN HE'S THE ONE RETAINING US DOWN HERE BECAUSE HE JUST WANTS POWER..." 

Frisk turned his face to see if he was crying. He wasn't, but he looked so defeated, caresing his scar with his left hand while he looked at the water.

"THAT'S WHY I WANTED YOUR SOUL. THAT'S WHY I TOOK THE CHARGE TO COLECT THE HUMANS COMING FROM THE RUINS. I WANTED TO BEAT HIM WITH YOUR POWER AND BREAK THE BARRIER. I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE IT TODAY" he said looking down at Frisk.

"And why didn't you?" Frisk spoke finally "Is it because my soul is not strong enough yet or-"

"YOU SEE THIS?" he asked pointing at his left eyesocket "THIS IS WHAT UNDYNE DID TO ME FOR SUGGESTING THAT I THOUGHT ABOUT DOING IT".

Frisk frowned.

"AT LEAST I TOLD HER I WAS _JUST THINKING_ ABOUT DOING IT, SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOU OR THAT I PLAN TO DO IT. WHICH I'M NOT ANYWAY"

"You're not?"

"I... LIED ABOUT YOUR SOUL"

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

Papyrus pushed Frisk's back to his chest, surrounding them with his arms "YOUR SOUL IS THE STRONGEST THING I'VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE"

Frisk looked up at him, but he aboided their gaze.

"I LIED TO YOU BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TAKE SUCH A POWER. AND I JUST... KEPT YOU, THINKING ABOUT WHAT TO DO WHILE WE'RE STILL DOWN HERE TRAPPED. AFTER ALL ASGORE AND I AREN'T THAT DIFFERENT..."

"Don't say that" they said reaching his face with their hand "IT'S OK TO BE SCARED"

Papyrus giggled "NOT DOWN HERE" he said defeated.

"... Does it hurt?" Frisk asked placing their hand on his hurt eyesocket.

Papyrus looked away "IT DOESN'T MATTER. I LEARNED MY LESSON"

Frisk sighed.

"BUT I CAN TRAIN YOU"

Frisk looked at him shocked.

"I KNOW YOU'RE STRONG, I FELT IT MYSELF. YOU CAN FIGHT ASGORE IF YOU WANT, AND GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD"

"C-can I?!" Frisk asked astonished.

"OF COURSE" Papyrus answered with half a smile.

Frisk hugged him hidding their face on his neck, thinking that they could finally take charge of their own life.

Papyrus did the same, hugging them back.

 

 

"BUT PLEASE, DON'T START CRYING AGAIN"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you so much for reading and leaving nice comments.


End file.
